His Butler, Zombie Slayer
by InspectorAwesome
Summary: Sebastian finds his weakness. He can't withstand a zombie bite.


According to Sebastian, who was 100% reliable- todays exact date was January 1st. Outside, the weather was unremarkable. Just as the sunlight was coming up you could see the most exquisite glimmer of sunlight atop thousands of blades of grass. Mist rose slowly from the neighboring pond. Birds soared easily overhead. Everything seemed (nothing more or less than) perfect. Meanwhile, moaning is all that could be heard in the distance.

"Wake up young master. You mustn't sleep this late on a day like this." Sebastian shook the limp sleeping body of snoozing Ciel Phantomhive. "Wha-.." Ciels words were interrupted by a long abrupt unexpected yawn. "How much longer will I be sleeping in this damned tent?" Ciel never woke up in a good mood. He was a bit bratty to be honest. Sebastian never minded though. "I don't know." He actually had no idea whatsoever of how much longer things would be this way. He just knew he would risk everything to protect Ciel.

"I have prepared breakfast outside. Please, come." Sebastian led the way as he opened the flap of the tent. Ciel straightened his only pair of clothes, and followed closely behind. As they both walked outside- a neat firepit of some sort had been built for the use of a stove. The fire was warm against the cool breeze. "I am starving Sebastian! Where is the food?" Here Ciel went bratting on again! "Right this way young master." Sebastian walked slowly and smoothly towards a long picnic table made from salvaged wood. On top of the table, however, sat delicious acorn pancakes, jelly, juice, syrup, and strangely arranged pastries. Sebastian pulled out a chair shaped boulder for Ciel to sit on. "Here you go. I am sorry if these aren't to your liking. As we both know- resources are a bit limited"

Ciel didn't worry about the _tate _in particular. He knew that Sebastian would prepare something to his liking. Besides, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't perform a task as elementary as this?

Just as Ciel sat down, he and Sebastian heard the most gut wrenching scream… "GWAAAAAA!" At the same exact time they both said "Oh dear." They both knew where this loud rambunctious scream was coming from. In the blink of an eye, a blur of black (which was Sebastian)- ran straight to the Phantomhives house maid Mey Rin, and he covered her mouth. His white spotless gloves soothed the annoying sound, and she once again apologised. "Oh mistah Sebastian I am so sorry yes I am! Its my poor eyesight again you see!" Not again… Sebastian bowed down into Mey Rins eyes. His calm facial expression turned to an angry one. "You know our unfortunate circumstances. Don't do this again. Understood?" Mey Rins broken glasses fogged up with small tears. "Yes sir. Understood."

Ciel placed a fabric napkin on his legs. The food looked so delicious. Too bad he didn't have any tea (not that he really **needed** any). Oh well. He placed a sterling silver fork between his thumb and middle finger . With his arms gently off the table, and his chin up- he took his first bite.

Sebastian stood next to Ciel watching his every little movement. Just as he was swallowing his very first bite, they both heard a rustling in the bushes next to them. "Go check that out!" Ciel acclaimed. He was a bit frightened but he didn't say anything. "Yes young master. As you wish." Sebastian moved pacefully towards the unknown sounds. Just as he was approaching- out came a man. "GUGWHUHAAHH!" Flesh hung from his bloodshot rotted out eyes and his wrinkled stinky clothes. This was NO man. This was one of them.

Sebastian, a demon he was- grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground, and thrust it forcefully through the corpses skull. Blood ran down the "living dead mans" mouth. Slowly but surely the unnatural life was oozed out of this thing.

"Ehh! That was a close one Bastian'." Baldroy, (the Phantomhive chef ) came crawling out of the servants tent. Him, Mey Rin, Finny (the gardener), and Pluto (the dog) had all been sharing this area. Yes, it was not at all spacious! But they all considered themselves very fortunate. Baldroy was seemingly surprised by the amount of…. He hated saying it….. Zombies that had been around lately. It was almost like they were multiplying in numbers so rapidly. "That was a close one huh?"

Sebastian turned with a wonderful grimace and a look of relief. "Why Baldroy, that was nothing at all."


End file.
